narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Desperation
Desperation by Frosty-sama The tall dark figure reached on to the boat and leaped on. Leaving the town he called home, he looked back one last time. He looks at his home island. He glanced at the trees where he used to hunt with his father. He glanced at the park his father built for him. He looked at the open field he used to farm. He peeked at the corner of the beach where he used to build his castles and such, where he was a king. Attempting to glance at the other side of his great childhood kingdom, on this modest beach with the white sand, another dark figure stood. As the light shined on his face, his identity, still unknown. "You can't defeat me, nor can you escape! Get off the boat and meet your doom, scum." The dark shadow on the beach chuckled. "The worst vermin on this planet wouldn't commit the sin you've committed. You make me sick!" The figure on the boat gets up and chuckles, "Why are you getting so worked up, you're just the maid." The figure starts laughing harder, nearly shaking and flipping over the boat he was standing in. "If it's a battle you want, you won't last a second." "All Ichiro-sama wanted was for you to be perfect! After obtaining it, you killed him the first chance you got, what kind of sick shit is that?!" Out of anger the figure in the sand, an assailant, weaves six hand seals and uses Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique on the escapee in the boat. Then erupted a great explosion. After the dust settled, the assailant was horrified when he saw both the escapee and the boat still in perfect condition, unscathed. The young man on the boat lets out an ugly laugh. He laughs so hard that he tipped the boat into the water and fell in. Leaving the water, he coughs hard but continues to laugh sadistically. "Oh, look, I'm wet now. Throw another fireball and dry me off, will ya," he chuckles again, "Or don't, it doesn't matter because it won't hit me or my exit. He weaves four hand seals at such high speed, it was barely seen. The man lets off a sinister grin and uses Thrust Release: Death Stroke Technique. The attack lets off an extremely pressurized burst of hot air radiated toward the hunter-nin and his area. Unable to dodge, the assailant gets hit with the attack shattering all the bones in his torso and face. Nearly the entire island is ravaged due to the amount of chakra the young man infused in his jutsu. "Y-y-yoruk-ko! W-w-wait!" groans the assailant. "What do you want now, Takechi? Just roll over and die already, you were foolish to exchange blows with me knowing my power is much stronger than yours," the Yoruko man exclaims. "W-why d-did you bet-tray us? I-ichi-s-sama l-loved you," sobs Takechi. This question stuns Yoruko. His eyes glisten red, with three choku-tomoes vibrantly appearing in his iris'. He is using his Sharingan, or perhaps, his Sharingan was triggered by the memories of how everything he's known, his whole life, his childhood, his future, was unraveling before his eyes. "He didn't love me. It was confirmed when he used me to contain that explosion. If you had a kid, would you sacrifice him to save your own skin? You wouldn't if you loved them. You were a better father than that man." states Yoruko, putting Takechi under his genjutsu, attempting to seal his fate. "Looks like I'll be riding to Kiri with wet clothes and an empty belly. Should I rob someone on the way, hmm." Yoruko takes off his shirt and rolls up his pants. He goes into the water and flips his boat. He goes onto his boat and floats away. 10 minutes later... "This is taking too long," Yoruko says irritatedly, "what if I...," Yoruko weaves the hand seals for water release jutsu. He emits a wave of chakra behind himself and transforms it gushing water, accelerating toward an island engulfed by mist. "I made it."